


Be Enough

by forgetmequite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, superhero!Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmequite/pseuds/forgetmequite
Summary: Magnus Bane balances regular life, his alter ego the High Warlock and his growing feelings for a man he keeps running into.





	Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'll write this quick fun thing, it'll be done in like a few days!  
> Also me: *writes for a month*
> 
> (When I was initially thinking about superhero fics I had trouble deciding which one should be which, so with any luck you can expect me to come back with a superhero!Alec fic in the future.)

Magnus dodged the blow and gave his opponent one of his own, straight into the solar plexus. After that, he didn’t waste a second magically binding the guy into a lamp post.

Then, he turned at the frightened woman who was still probably reeling from the mugging attempt and hadn’t even started to process the fact that she’d become the latest person to catch a glimpse of Brooklyn’s very own superhero, the High Warlock.

“He’ll be tied up for half an hour,” Magnus told her as gently as he could. “I’ll leave it up to you to decide what happens then.”

And before she’d get the chance to regain her bearings, he quickly portalled himself into his office and once there, back into his work clothes.

He was a little late, which in this case was a blessing, because it meant his co-workers would already be at the lab and he could avoid any awkward questions about why they hadn’t seen him on the lift ride up.

Magnus straightened his lab coat and caught his breath, and then opened the door, ready to take on his day as Magnus Bane, the brief detour into the High Warlock already out of his mind.

\---

His day as Magnus Bane might seem less exciting than clandestinely fighting crime with the magic (Magnus was a scientist, but he knew magic when he saw it; there was no other explanation for it) he’d somehow gained as a child, but to be honest, Magnus preferred Magnus Bane to the High Warlock by quite a bit.

Day at the lab, working his dream job: amazing.

Catching a glimpse at the hot guy from some other office on the same floor: always very welcome.

Getting lunch with Catarina and hearing all about how Madzie was doing: absolutely wonderful.

Texting with Raphael: great.

Being so distracted with his phone that he walked straight into someone on his way out: not exactly the highlight of this day, but not a major disaster, either.

Looking up and realising that the someone was the hot guy Magnus had been clandestinely eyeing: not the greatest thing in the world, but oh, well, at least you couldn’t say that nothing exciting ever happened to Magnus Bane.

Plus, if you turned the situation around, it really was a great opportunity to make sure he knew Magnus existed.

“My apologies,” he said, pocketing his phone and giving the hot guy a smile. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It’s-“ The hot guy swallowed, and Magnus certainly didn’t watch his Adam’s apple move. “It’s okay, I- I was distracted, too. My fault, really.”

Perhaps it had been a tough day at the office; now that Magnus was looking at him up close, the hot guy’s hair was sticking up just a bit in places, and his tie was just a little loose and his top button open.

It was a tremendously attractive look on him. Magnus filed the mental image diligently away.

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced,” he said, offering his hand. “Magnus Bane.”

The hot guy shook his hand, looking a little dazed, if Magnus was allowed to flatter himself. “Alexander. Um. Alec Lightwood.”

“Delighted to meet you.” Magnus glanced down at the papers Alec Lightwood was clutching to his side, noting that Alec had been walking away from the lift, not towards it. “I hope I’ve not kept you from work.”

“No!” Alec swallowed. “Um, I should probably get back. But delighted to meet you, too.”

Magnus was already halfway home when he managed to stop smiling. Life as Magnus Bane was truly magnificent.

\---

Being the High Warlock, on the other hand, Magnus wasn’t so sure about. Certainly he enjoyed the magic and the little perks that came with it, like the ease of getting a cup of tea and summoning his favourite book to settle in for the evening. But some days, he’d give up all of that gladly to be able to just spend the evening in peace without his magic letting him know that a store just a few blocks over was in the process of getting robbed.

Or maybe he’d just like a less over-inflated sense of responsibility. That would solve his problems, and still let him get his tea in peace. Without having to leave it to get cold as Magnus himself dashed off.

Truly, Magnus Bane beat the High Warlock by a mile when it came to how much Magnus enjoyed it.

Switching into his designated outfit: fine enough, but a uniform didn’t allow for creativity

Portalling to the scene of the crime: again, nice enough, but he’d prefer Tokyo or Marrakech or at least his favourite Ethiopian restaurant if given the choice.

Fighting a small-time criminal while trying not to hurt their victims: unpleasant; Magnus enjoyed fighting, sure, but that was what a membership at a gym with a wide range of combat classes was for.

Trying to leave the scene once everything was under control: always awkward.

Realising that the only customer that hadn’t taken the opportunity to run away from the shop as Magnus was subduing the would-be robber was no other than Alec Lightwood: really, any opportunity to see the man was lovely, but Magnus did his best to avoid letting Magnus Bane and the High Warlock run in the same circles.

“Well, hello, handsome,” he said, not able to quite resist.

Alec seemed remarkably little shaken by having witnessed first an armed robbery and then a magical fist fight. Magnus would have filed that bit of knowledge away, but he didn’t want to have gained it in the first place. Not like this.

 “Um,” Alec said. “Great work. Uh, cool moves.”

Magnus couldn’t help preening a little. Thanks and appreciation was nothing new to him, but it was generally aimed at what he’d done for the people he’d saved, not how he’d looked while doing it.

“For your sake,” he said, blessing his foresight that his mask let him show a smile, “I hope you won’t ever witness them again.”

Alec look at him up and down, obviously mesmerised with what he saw, and Magnus would have loved to hear his answer.

However, that was not meant to be. He spied a police officer from a shop window just a second before the officer burst in.

By then, Magnus’s portal had already carried him back to his flat.

\---

The next day, Magnus thoroughly blessed his healing abilities as he dashed around the lab during a particularly busy morning. Without that, he’d have been catching concerned looks about his aching muscles.

As it was, there was no outward sign of his escapades as the High Warlock anywhere.

But as Magnus spied a familiar face in the queue for his favourite taco truck at lunch, bruises were not the only memories one could have of the night.

Alec Lightwood’s hair was a little ruffled by the wind. Maybe Magnus should have worried about whether the fact that he’d witnessed an attempted robbery had snuck on Alec only belatedly. That might have been the selfless thing to do, but Magnus could perfectly well look out for his own interests when it suited him, and in this moment, he couldn’t help the odd uncertainty about approaching Alec now that Alec had had the chance to meet the High Warlock, too.

Magnus Bane wasn’t supposed to know about the robbery, anyway, he reasoned. As far as he was concerned, meeting Alec over tacos was a lucky break and there was no need for concern.

Once he had a taco in hand, he caught up to Alec, flashing his most winning smile.

“Fancy seeing you here!”

Alec turned and returned the smile around his mouthful of taco.

“Hi, Magnus. I haven’t seen you here before.”

The words implied Alec would have noticed him. Magnus seized them and held on to them as if he could use them to wipe out the doubts about whether Alec found mere Magnus Bane dull after catching a sight of a dashing superhero.

“Unfortunate coincidence, I’m a frequent customer. These are delicious, aren’t they?”

Alec nodded. “Best in Brooklyn, my sister says.”

“She has excellent taste.”

He inclined his head in a wordless question as Alec laughed.

“It’s funny you should say that,” Alec said, “I always think Izzy would love your style when I see you in something new.”

The coy look was an affectation. Mostly. “Her good taste is confirmed, then.”

“Yeah, um,” Alec kicked a non-existent pebble. “She’s a scientist, too, so that’s more you have in common.”

For a second, Magnus wondered if he’d entirely misread the situation and Alec was not personally interested, just trying to wingman for his sister, but then again... They’d yet to have an interaction during which Alec appeared completely comfortable, and it was clear as day that he adored his sister. Talking about her was probably reassuring.

Far be it from Magnus to refuse to put a very attractive and sweet man at ease.

“I sense a kindred spirit,” he said. “What does she work on?”

“She’s a pathologist.” Alec gave him a sheepish look. “Not quite the same as your work, I’d wager.”

Magnus laughed. “Not quite, but I imagine we speak the same language. What is it that you do?”

Alec’s gaze dashed back to Magnus’s eyes from where it had wandered most promisingly a few inches lower. “I’m a lawyer.”

“Delightful. Did you know, I considered law school myself until MIT made me a scholarship offer I couldn’t refuse?”

Alec’s smile widened. “A loss to the profession, certainly.”

Magnus would have assumed he was joking, if it wasn’t for the painful sincerity on Alec’s face. He could certainly get used to these compliments of Alec’s.

He could certainly get used to Alec, in general.

“I’m sure you-“

The shrill sound of Alec’s ringtone made him swallow the rest of his sentence.

“Sorry,” Alec said, stalling answering, “I have to take this. Right now, I feel like the profession deserves a few losses.”

Magnus waved his hand as if to demonstrate how utterly fine it was. “I’ll see you later, Alexander.”

\---

He had a great day at the lab and could still feel small victories flowing in his veins as he was making his way towards the elevator.

“Magnus!”

As if his good mood had needed incentive to improve.

“Alec,” Magnus said, turning around and not bothering to hide his smile.

Alec came to a halt before Magnus; he’d obviously run at least some of the way, but Magnus got the impression the irregularity in Alec’s breathing was not due to that.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go out for a drink. Um. On a date.”

Magnus wondered if his eyes were actually sparkling. That was how he felt like.

“Of course, that would be lovely. Only,” he made a show of looking at his watch, “it’s getting rather late. Should we make it dinner instead?”

If his eyes were sparkling, maybe Magnus saw the reflection of it in Alec’s eyes just now.

“Yes.”

\---

“Truly, Alexander? You’ve never been here?”

Alec made a vague gesture with his wine glass.

“I haven’t. I- I enjoy going to eat at restaurants, but I so rarely find cause to.”

Magnus made a show of looking around in the cosy yet elegant restaurant that was just a block away from their work.

“In that case, I fear I must invent several causes. There are so many places you simply must try. The possibilities are endless.”

“Not completely endless, I hope.” Alec glanced at him, a small but sincere smile on his lips. “Right now, I’m not interested in any that don’t include your company.”

Magnus faked coyness to hide how genuinely touched he was by the sentiment. It certainly wasn’t that no one had said sweet things to him before; his dating history was long and varied. But there hadn’t- Well, there hadn’t been anyone in a while, not after...

And anyway, even if Magnus had been in his best dating shape ever, Alec’s blunt sincerity probably would have had that effect on him. He had that vibe of being ready for comfortable evenings at home and long talks, or maybe a couple of kids and a mortgage, without it feeling like he was trying to move things too fast.

That, and the subtle promise of agility and quick reflexes that his work suit or first date nervousness couldn’t hide. Magnus was no saint; he had noticed, and he was intrigued. Even better, the way Alec’s gaze sometimes drifted to Magnus’s arms made it clear the feeling was mutual.

Pretty much the only thing that could ruin this evening was if-

Under his skin, Magnus’s magic electrified in a way that signalled trouble somewhere in the vicinity.

Yes, that was pretty much the only thing that could ruin this. At least if it forced Magnus to ditch his delightful company for an extended period of time.

He better take care of it swiftly, then.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Magnus said suavely, making a vague gesture towards the direction the toilets were in. “I’ll be but a moment.”

Alec didn’t answer with words, but Magnus committed his smiling nod to memory just the same. It was a very slight chance, but technically it was possible he’d die tonight breaking off a bar fight. If so, dying probably felt marginally better if he was thinking of Alec’s smile while it was happening.

He did in fact go to the toilets, but portalled straight out from one of the cubicles after changing his clothes.

The fight was no serious thing; that much became obvious when simply the presence of a third person sent the brawlers running into the street and then in opposing directions. Magnus took a deep, satisfied breath, thinking how that meant he’d get back to Alec in no time at all, turned around and laid eyes on the man himself.

“Well,” he said slowly, brain scrambling for something to add, “I certainly didn’t expect to see you here, pretty boy.”

In the dim light filtering to the cul-de-sac from the street, he could see Alec blush.

“I- I needed a little air,” Alec said and then nodded towards the street after the brawlers. “Your trouble senses were tingling again?”

Magnus smiled at him, but underneath that, his brain was buzzing with thoughts. He had to get away from the situation, mostly so that Alec wouldn’t realise that the superhero vigilante he’d just ran into bore a striking resemblance to his current date, but also maybe just a little so that Magnus wouldn’t blurt the fact out without the slightest of prompting. Alec’s eyes had the dangerous ability to make him feel like it was safe to say things.

“You know New York,” he said. “The city where trouble never sleeps. May it not find you tonight. Wouldn’t wish that gorgeous face to come to any harm.”

And with that, he was back in that locked cubicle and in his date clothes.

Magnus beat Alec back to their table, but not by more than a few seconds.

“Sorry,” Alec said as they were sitting down. “I went outside for a second.”

Magnus gave him a warm smile. “Apologies not necessary.”

“It was the weirdest thing.” Alec fiddled with his napkin. “Um, what’s your take on superheroes? Because I, uh, met one, just a moment ago. Again.”

He could only hope he was as good an actor as he liked to think he was as he leaned forwards and tried to look curious and shocked at the same time. “Really?”

“Really.” Alec abandoned the napkin to look at Magnus. His eyes were so sincere and open, Magnus wanted to drown in them a little. “Have you heard of the High Warlock?”

“The papers seem to love speculating about him,” Magnus said cautiously.

He wasn’t even lying. It felt like he was, anyway.

“I’ve met him twice, now.” Alec looked at his plate, then up at Magnus again. “I think he was breaking up a fight.”

“A fight?” Magnus gave him a concerned look, only partly faked. He knew Alec was unharmed physically, but otherwise, the concern ran true. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Alec said. “I just happened to be there, he had the situation under control before I even stepped outside. It’s just curious, seeing him twice in such a short time.”

“Coincidence is a funny thing.” Magnus made sure to affect a casual air. “What’s your take on it? The whole superheroes and vigilantes debate.”

Alec pursed his lips slightly, looking at the table before his eyes met Magnus’s again. “I mean, I suppose technically they play into the whole idea of ‘whoever is the strongest wins’, but if I was getting attacked, I wouldn’t give a damn about who was the person helping to stop it and whether they carried a badge or not.” His smile was self-conscious, as if he was used to disagreeing about the topic. “I’ve been told that makes me both pro-vigilante and ignorant. But does knowing something bad is happening and doing nothing about it really provide the moral high ground?”

“At least we’ll be in that boat together,” Magnus said, relief cloaking his tongue. “It is a complicated issue, certainly, with wide-ranging implications, but I must say I raise my eyebrows at anyone who says that every would-be superhero should be indiscriminately locked up.”

He did, quite literally, sometimes even while wearing the High Warlock costume. If the pictures of Police Commissioner Herondale from Magnus’s morning paper could talk, they could attest to that.

Alec was nodding his head empathetically. “Absolutely. I mean, for example, and I know I have only met the man for less than five minutes total, but I’m sure that the High Warlock is only doing what I would do if I had that sort of magical powers. Commissioner Herondale can yell herself hoarse claiming the contrary, but he is a hero in my books.”

Magnus wanted to be elated, and he did manage a delighted look that hopefully told Alec that he agreed. And yet, he couldn’t help the little pinprick inside him that burst the bubble of hopeful excitement. Alec’s tone was sure and warm as he spoke, telling in no uncertain terms that Alec would embrace that side of Magnus if Magnus revealed it to him, and Magnus wanted to hang on to every syllable. It was just-

If Alec knew he was on a date with the High Warlock, would he be disappointed at the prospect of being with Magnus Bane?

His mood lifted again as the conversation drifted into different topics, and by the time he was buttoning his coat and smiling at the careful way Alec put on his gloves, he could barely remember feeling anything but giddy happiness.

“Do you live far away?” Alec asked.

“A few blocks.” He smiled at the slight awkwardness in Alec’s demeanour. “You could walk me home if you’d like.”

Alec’s smile rivalled the setting sun, and the warmth of his arm when linked with Magnus’s was considerably more pleasant.

They shared a few remarks on the way to Magnus’s building, but by the time they reached the front door, silence had fallen.

“This is me,” Magnus said, turning a little, and their hands fell down to their sides.

“I had a-“ Alec bit on his lip, and it re-emerged even more enticing than it had previously been. “I had a great time tonight, Magnus.”

He moved closer, just a few inches, before he even realised it. “So did I, Alexander.”

Magnus made no conscious decision to move in for the kiss, and it seemed that neither did Alec, but suddenly his lips were on Alec’s and his hand on Alec’s waist. As Alec raised his hand to cradle the side of Magnus’s face, Magnus’s brain lost track of everything but how the two of them felt together.

It couldn’t last for more than a minute, but as they pulled apart, it felt a little like that minute had altered the whole rest of his life. It was a ridiculous thought, but it didn’t feel like that when Alec’s happy gaze was focused solely on him when Magnus finally opened his eyes.

“Will I see you tomorrow at work?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Alec’s look turned a little abashed. “I’m horrible at texting but if you-“

“I’d love that,” he said, saving Alec from having to complete that sentence. “Until next time, Alexander.”

Alec’s smile left no doubt about how there would be a next time, and the thought of it practically carried Magnus up to his penthouse and if his great mood was ever in danger of dissipating, every single one of the seven dings indicating a new response from Alec to Magnus’s texts brought it instantly back.

\---

For the next few days, Magnus’s mood was excellent but got even better every time he received a text.

Alec was preparing for a big meeting so he was too busy to make good on his promise to expand his restaurant knowledge with Magnus, but if Magnus ever got a pang of insecurity about that, it was soon wiped away by yet another text from Alec. He might be busy, but obviously not too busy to keep up with his messages.

Besides, it wasn’t like Magnus himself was simply resting on his laurels. He had his work, and his friends, and his alter ego. But he, too, certainly made sure that he always had the free time for spontaneous texting.

And the occasional quick chat when he happened to spy Alec on his way in or out of the office and Alec’s face lit up just at the sight of him.

“I was hoping I’d see you.”

Magnus didn’t quite preen at the words, but he knew the warmth that burst inside him at the words was also obvious in his gaze.

“And what a blessing it is to both of us. Still swamped with your brief?”

Alec’s long-suffering sigh was answer enough. “Just a few more days, I keep telling myself.” His look turned hopeful. “Are you free this Friday evening? We could get drinks. I need something to look forward to.”

Magnus pushed away the ghost of a whisper that someone more intriguing, someone people – Alec – imagined the High Warlock to be behind the mask, surely would already have more interesting plans for the weekend than sampling whiskey on their sofa. It was a futile thought to fret about. If he was that imagined more intriguing person with plans, he wouldn’t be free to go out with Alec.

Checkmate, self-doubt.

“I’ll have to schedule you around my very important Netflix queue,” he said and relished Alec’s laughter, “but I’d love to.”

\---

Thursday evening turned out as most of Magnus’s evenings tended to: masked, magicked and on the winning side of a rather short fight.

To be fair, it wasn’t really so much a fight this time as just him providing a distraction for so long that the harrowed woman had the chance to run away, and hopefully a deterrent to her harasser about doing it again.

“You okay?”

The High Warlock, or Magnus Bane for that matter, didn’t startle, or at least so he would swear. Alec, emerging from the street into the side alley, probably didn’t even notice in the dark.

And if he did, maybe Magnus could distract him with a dazzling smile.

“If I didn’t trust your good intentions, I’d say you were following me.”

“Um, no. I just- A client insisted on having a meeting at a bar and I just happened to-“

Magnus raised his hand. “I was joking. But thank you, I’m okay. Far better for seeing you again.”

Instead of that slightly bashful yet radiant smile he was hoping for, Magnus’s words seemed to make Alec more serious.

“I’d rather you didn’t, uh, do that.” Alec looked like he was trying to speak around a foot in his mouth, even if he didn’t sound like it. “I mean, you’re great and everything but I’m kind of seeing someone so-“

Magnus had no idea who said, “Ah, of course, congratulations” and portalled him out of there, because the second Alec’s words sunk in, he felt like he was floating in ice water and certainly not using his mouth or his magic intelligibly.

He was two gulps into a whiskey bottle before his mind even started to piece together a likely series of events. Maybe Alec had been seeing someone less seriously for a while, and somehow it had got serious now. Maybe Magnus had been the only one who felt that connection, saw the promise that the idea of them held, during their date. Maybe Alec had suggested drinks the following day to let Magnus down gently.

It didn’t really help that Alec had, strictly speaking, turned down the High Warlock and not Magnus Bane. The one thing about Alec that even Magnus’s morose mind couldn’t deny was that he was obviously the loyal, forthright sort. If he turned down the High Warlock, it was only because he hadn’t had the chance to break the news to Magnus yet. And if Alec’s Someone was great enough not to hold a candle to the intrigue and allure of a flirtation with the High Warlock, what chance did Magnus Bane with his foolish dreams of Netflix and cuddling have?

Magnus’s Thursday evening had started as his Thursdays usually went. It ended the way most of Magnus’s days had used to end: alone and heartbroken.

\---

You’re being overly dramatic again, Cat’s text informed him the following morning.

Magnus didn’t deign to answer it. He’d have to cave in soon enough, since moping by himself two nights in a row was foolishness if you could mope around your friends (at least you could if Madzie had little league practice that evening, which Magnus as a good uncle knew she did), but for now, he’d have to get to work and find some way to avoid Alec on the way in and out so that he wouldn’t have to find out how little dignity he’d have if they did meet.

Alec’s text ( _Can’t be sure if the jitters I’m having are from nervousness or coffee withdrawal, I hope your morning is going better than mine_ ) went unanswered exactly for the same reason.

Magnus’s evasion tactics worked brilliantly until fourteen minutes past three in the afternoon there was a light knock on his half-open door and he looked up to see Alec lean on the doorframe with a coffee in his hand and a wide smile on his face.

Magnus’s heart hurt.

“Hi,” Alec said. His hair was just a little tousled again, in a way that invited you to comb your fingers through it. “My meeting was a success, and I thought it was cause for a little celebration.”

He offered the coffee towards Magnus, who blinked.

“That’s for me?”

“I drank three cups this morning,” Alec said as Magnus hesitantly reached to take the cup from his hands. “It’s better I skipped it, but I wanted to bring you something to make up for interrupting your work.”

Magnus took a sip from the coffee (just the perfect temperature) just to stop himself from speaking, since there was no way he was going to say something appropriate to a man who was absolutely perfect and so very _not_ Magnus’s to adore.

“I know we said evening,” Alec was watching him with a little smile, “but what are the chances that I could tempt you away from work a little early?”

Magnus lowered the coffee cup and swallowed his last sip.

“I heard that you’re seeing someone else.”

He almost clamped his hand in front of his mouth as the words registered in his own ears. That was so not what he had been meaning to say.

It obviously wasn’t what Alec had been expecting to hear, either, if the way his eyes widened was any indication.

“What? No, I-“ Alec’s brow furrowed, and Magnus really wanted to kiss it just to see if that would smooth it out, but he couldn’t. “The only person I’m seeing is you, how-“ Alec swallowed, and Magnus could have sworn he looked embarrassed, except that didn’t make any sense. “I guess Izzy was right when she said I was going super fast, but in my defence you weren’t supposed to know that I wasn’t seeing other people after one date.”

Now it was Magnus’s turn to be the one with the furrowed brow. “So, you mean-“

“I did say that I was seeing someone,” Alec said. “I’m seeing you. Obviously. Did you- Did you not think we-“

“I did think,” Magnus interrupted him before the uncertain look on Alec’s face could devastate him completely. “So when you said you were seeing someone else, I- I’m really glad I misunderstood.”

For three beautiful seconds, Alec smiled at him like Magnus was the sun of his solar system. Then his frown came back.

“Wait, how did you hear me say that? The only people I told were Izzy and-“

That would have been a great moment to tell Alec that he was the High Warlock, but even before he opened his mouth, Magnus could see he would be too late. Alec was smart, and he was perceptive; Magnus couldn’t get out a single word, let alone a decent explanation, before understanding coloured Alec’s features.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Magnus said unnecessarily. “Oh.”

For a second, Alec looked at him as if reassessing. It was the single scariest second of Magnus’s recent life, and he’d recently fought seven bank robbers in a rather decrepit sewer.

“I should have known.” Alec smiled, and the smile melted away just a tiny bit of Magnus’s fear. “Witty, well-dressed and utilising sciences I have no hope of comprehending.” He laughed a little. “No wonder you were so eager to hear what I thought of superheroes.”

Magnus’s heartbeat was slowly settling down, but his mind wasn’t quite so fortunate.

“So you... are okay with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Alec took a few steps around Magnus’s desk, crouching down so that he was looking up at Magnus, as if Magnus needed the better vantage point to see the sincerity in Alec’s eyes. “I’m dating an amazing, handsome scientist who saves lives in his spare time. I’ve probably had a dream like this, except my imagination isn’t good enough to come up with you.”

Magnus reached out, and maybe Alec read his thoughts because he took Magnus’s hand and held it. With his other hand, Magnus cupped the side of Alec’s face, moving slowly to check for Alec’s reaction.

Alec leaned into it, and the kiss didn’t feel like their second one. Magnus closed his eyes, savouring it even as Alec eventually pulled away.

“It’s not glamorous,” he said once he finally opened his eyes. “The superhero thing. It gets very old very fast.”

Alec squeezed Magnus’s hand. “I’ll be prepared for more mysterious bathroom breaks during dates. And I’m already mentally crafting a first-aid kit to tend to your wounds.”

Magnus’s heart felt like bursting from affection. “I have healing magic.”

“What if you can’t use it?” Alec said, but it wasn’t a question. “I’m serious, though. If I had to choose, I’d pick the hot scientist I’ve been crushing on since I started working in this building, but since I don’t, I’ll love the dashing superhero, too.”

Magnus had never thought about what he’d want to hear regarding the High Warlock from future lovers, but if he had, something like that definitely would have been on the list. He pulled Alec in for another kiss, only ending it after what felt like an eternity.

“You can definitely tempt me to leave early,” he said, standing up and pulling Alec up with him. “In fact, right now. Let’s go get drinks to celebrate your successful meeting.”

Alec trailed his thumb along Magnus’s knuckles. “We could make it dinner if you’d like.”

Magnus grinned at him. “First drinks, then dinner. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Alec’s answering smile was radiant and made Magnus feel like maybe even all the time in the world wouldn’t be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Twitter!


End file.
